


A Night In

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Season 2, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Michelle and Owen have two very different ideas of what a lazy night in looks like, but Michelle is ready to change Owen’s mind about what relaxing means.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALilyPea (alilypea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/gifts).



> *This was a prompt request that I couldn’t help but fill.  
> **There may be another chapter or two, we’ll see how things go.

Owen was intrigued to say that least.

Not that that wasn’t an emotion he often experienced when it came to Michelle Blake.

But this time, well this time his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“So what exactly is your idea of a lazy night in then Michelle?” He watched as Paul raised an eyebrow and the sound of Tim choking on his coffee made him chuckle.

He wasn’t flirting, definitely not flirting.

He was just curious.

If she didn’t find yoga and a healthy meal a relaxing way to spend the night than he wanted to know why.

And if he was being honest, he wanted to know every little detail of what she thought was better.

“Well not doing yoga for one.” She rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the counter, a smirk on her lips as she challenged him with her tone. “Can we say ‘ouch’?”

“You know, yoga is actually really good for you.” And of course Mateo felt the need to pipe in with a fact or two that he was almost certain Michelle could care less about. “Not only does it help keep your blood pressure down and reduce stress, but it also keeps you in excellent shape.”

“He means it makes you good in bed.” Judd’s comment was so unnecessary and Owen couldn’t help but shake his head, his friends were ridiculous. “That’s why Cap does it so much huh?”

The other man was just teasing him, but damn did that blush creep across his cheeks faster than he expected.

“Yes, Judd, that’s exactly it.” He didn’t miss the way Michelle raised an eyebrow or how TK gagged behind him. “For all the ladies that are throwing themselves at me.”

He hadn’t been laid in six months.

Six very long months.

“Well I don’t think yoga is gonna cut it.” He wasn’t sure what Michelle meant by her comment but he was hanging on her every word at that point. “I’m talking some wine, binge worthy TV, lots of junk food.”

That sounded absolutely horrible.

“Sounds fun to me.” Of course Mateo would agree with her. “But make it movies, so much less to pay attention too.”

Owen watched as Michelle shrugged, Marjan and Judd nodding in agreement.

He didn’t really watch much TV to be honest, save for baseball games and the occasional cooking show.

“Well, either way, it beats the hell out of yoga.” He would be happy to show her just how enjoyable yoga could be. “And kale, or eats kale when they wanna relax?”

“Hey now!” What was wrong with kale and why were they constantly picking on him about it. 

“Come on Cap, everyone knows that a lazy night in involves pizza and chips and cookies.” He shook his head back and forth, they were all so very wrong.

“I couldn’t tell you the last time I saw my dad eat a cookie.” TK sure wasn’t being shy about sharing his feelings on the topic now was he?

And besides, that was a lie, he had a cookie yesterday.

“And those nasty gluten free cookies you brought in here yesterday don’t count Cap.” Oh dammit his friends were mean.

“I’m leaving, you guys are ganging up on me and I don’t like it.” He pretended to be mad, but everyone knew he was kidding, especially when he couldn’t contain his chuckle when Marjan and Mateo started arguing over which movie series was best to binge watch.

He stepped into his office and had barely made it to his chair before the sound of Michelle’s voice came from behind him.

“So Captain Strand, what do you say I show you what a relaxing night in actually looks like?” He stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her as he pondered what she had just asked him.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Surely that wasn’t what this was. “Because if so, that’s awfully forward of you?”

Michelle rolled her eyes as she fell to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk, her arms crossing over her chest as she stared him down.

They had an agreement didn’t they?

They were what they were and right now that was enough.

Except, sometimes, it wasn’t.

And he wasn’t afraid to hint at it.

“I’m asking you if you would like to come over and lounge on the couch with me tonight.” That sounded like the best idea in the world actually, especially given that he had a migraine creeping in ever so slowly. “And yes, there will be pizza and junk food and we are totally binge watching TV.”

“No yoga?” Surely he could convince her that it was worth it.

“No yoga Owen.” She shook her head back and forth with a smile. “Not tonight.”

He let out a huff as he dropped to his chair, his arms moving to rest on the desk in front of him as he stared back at her. 

“Fine, I’m in.” It wasn’t like it was a hard thing to say ‘no’ to.

“Good.” She pushed herself to stand, a giant smile forming on her face as she walked toward him. “Wear something cozy, no jeans or fancy shirts.”

He didn’t know what else there was to wear, surely she wasn’t suggesting that he leave the house in sweats.

“I’ll think about it.” He looked up at her and she shook her head.

“That part isn’t negotiable.” She dropped her hands to the arms of his chair and turned him toward her fully, a serious look crossing her face. “No comfy clothes, no snuggles.”

“Well you never mentioned there would be snuggles.” He whispered his response and watched as she blushed slightly.

He would do anything for snuggles.

“Six work for you?” His shift was supposed to end around four, so that was perfect.

“Sounds perfect.” He offered her a smile and he watched as she looked around them quickly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll see you then.” And then she was off, walking out the office door and across the small space to her former office.

He heard Tommy’s greeting and was shocked to know that Michelle had made such a bold move in front of the new Captain.

But then again, judging by the looks Tommy had given him the other day when Michelle had come up in conversation, she already knew far more than anyone else.

Not that he cared, but he figured Michelle might.

He tried to focus in on what they were saying, but they were talking incredibly quietly, their conversation stopping every few minutes as they giggled about one thing or another.

They were probably talking about him weren’t they?

He shook his head as he told himself to stop focusing on it.

Instead, he turned toward the pile of paperwork in front of him and sighed.

If he wanted to make it to Michelle’s on time tonight, he had better get this stuff done, and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen had raced through finishing the stack of paperwork on his desk.

And he had hightailed it home and showered and changed faster than he could ever remember doing so.

To say he was excited was an understatement.

But then he had been halfway down the steps when he heard TK’s words and he stopped in his tracks.

“Wow dad, you look, fancy.” He looked down at his outfit and sighed. “Hot date?”

“I’m going to Michelle’s.” He wasn’t sure that TK needed to know that, or wanted to know that, but there it was.

“Well, you look… very nice.” The younger man was trying to hold back his giggles and Owen could tell. “I’m sure she’ll like it.”

“She told me to wear this okay.” He couldn’t believe that he had listened to her when she had instructed him to wear something comfy.

He was a grown man, he could wear whatever he wanted.

“She told you to wear running pants and a t-shirt?” Even TK thought this was weird.

“We’re having a lazy night in.” The ‘aha’ that left his son’s lips made him cringe.

That he definitely didn’t need to know.

“Never mind then, carry on.” He was shocked that the hassling had stopped there.

“What? That’s it? No comments about my wardrobe? About how ridiculous this is?” He raised an eyebrow as TK shook his head back and forth.

“Nope.” He was up to something wasn’t he? “Look dad, it’s about time that you relaxed some. This is a good thing, trust me.”

He sighed as he picked at the hem of his t-shirt.

TK was right.

He had been awfully worked up and stressed lately.

“I don’t know when I’ll be home.” He headed toward the door and slid his shoes on, watching as TK chuckled.

“You won’t be home tonight dad, face it.” He winked and Owen blushed, this was not a conversation they needed to be having right now. “Be safe!”

The double meaning in TK’s words rung through his head the entire drive to Michelle’s, which may or may not have been why he sat in her driveway for a good fifteen minutes before heading to the front door.

It’s not like it was the first time he’d ever been to Michelle’s house, in fact, he had been here plenty.

But normally it was just to pick her up for a night out or they were hanging out with the others.

He couldn’t remember a time when he had ever been here for any extended amount of time by himself.

“Are you going to stand out there all night?” He heard her voice call from inside the house and he huffed.

She was good.

“No!” He made his way up the porch steps, opening the door and crossing the threshold into the house slowly.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was.

“Shoes off!” She pointed at him over her shoulder, her body never turning away from the counter as she spoke. “And make yourself comfy, I’m finishing up the appetizers.”

“Please tell me you didn’t cook.” He really didn’t want either one of them to spend the night in the ER.

“Noooo.” She called back sarcastically, finally turning to face him as she held up a bag of chips and a giant bowl. “Well, I mean, I made salsa. But there was no actual cooking involved, just chopping.”

“And you still have all your fingers?” He made his way toward her and watched as she huffed. “It’s a miracle.”

“Such a comedian.” She rolled her eyes before shoving the bowl toward him. “Now tell me if it tastes okay. I got the recipe from Grace and hers is always amazing so…”

He nodded his head before grabbing a chip and scooping up some of the salsa, taking a bite as he watched her watching him intently.

“It’s really good.” She let out a breath of relief before heading toward the couch and dropping to sit down. “Damn Michelle, you may have found your calling.”

She didn’t reply as she sank back against the cushions, dropping the bag of chips beside her.

He found himself rooted to the spot though, unable to make a move toward her and he didn’t know why.

The idea of sitting next to her should not embarrass him or make him nervous.

She was his best-friend after all.

“You’re gonna get really uncomfortable standing in the kitchen all night.” She called over her shoulder, offering him a soft smile as she leaned her head back on the couch. “Come sit down, please.”

He nodded his head in response and moved toward the living room, his body sinking into the space on the other end of the couch.

He placed the bowl of salsa between them and waited, for what, he wasn’t sure.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, Michelle scrolling through the options on the TV until she settled on what appeared to be a Chopped marathon.

“For someone who can’t cook, you sure do watch a lot of cooking shows.” He had learned that bit about her early on in their friendship and it still surprised him to this day.

“They’re soothing.” She shot him a look and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Can’t say I blame you,” He grabbed another chip and more salsa, taking a bite before speaking again. “I’m kind of a Food Network junkie myself.”

She giggled, straight up giggled, and he didn’t know why, but damn was it the most adorable thing in the world.

“What’s so funny?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued to laugh, her hand going up to cover her mouth as she shook her head. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No…” She was making herself cry she was giggling so hard and he was becoming more and more confused by the minute. “It's just… seeing you ‘relaxed’… it's the funniest thing I've ever seen.”

He couldn't help but huff at her words.

What the hell did that even mean?

“You just, you look so uncomfortable Owen.” She had stopped giggling and was now staring at him with a very serious look.

“I'm not uncomfortable Michelle.” Okay, so maybe he was a little out of his element here, but he'd never admit that to her.

“You, Owen Strand, are so full of shit.” She huffed out, her arms crossing over her chest. “Can't you at least try and relax?”

He sighed as he let his head bow forward.

He certainly hadn't meant to make this awkward.

“I'm sorry Michelle.” He scrubbed at his face before lifting his head and offering her a smile. “How about a little yoga first?”

The giggle that escaped her lips before she shot him a glare and an eye roll made him chuckle.

It was worth a shot.

“I do not think anyone wants to see me do yoga.” He raised an eyebrow at her because, well, he most certainly did.

“Well I do.” He hadn't meant for those words to come out and he quickly covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Michelle's hand on his thigh didn't help.

“You can show me another time cowboy.” He didn't miss her wink and the twinkle in her eyes and he felt his heart do a summersault in his chest. “Tonight, it's pizza and tv and relaxing.”

She dragged out the last word like it was important and he closed his eyes for a second, allowing his body to sink back against the couch as he took a few deep breaths.

If he could relax while undergoing chemo than he could relax while sitting on Michelle’s couch.

“You said something about snuggles?” He hadn't forgotten her promise and judging by her chuckle, neither had she.

“After dinner.” She lifted her hand from his thigh and he suddenly felt very, naked. “First, we eat, then, we snuggle.”

She winked at him before standing, moving toward the kitchen while humming a tune that sounded oddly familiar.

“Care for a beer?” He turned to watch her move around the kitchen, his eyes settling on her ass as she bent over to grab the drinks from the fridge.

He suddenly felt like he was in high school again, and he cleared his throat as he shook his head.

When he saw Michelle’s face again he knew he had been busted.

“Like what you see there Captain?” He rolled his eyes before turning around, sinking further into the couch with a sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please.**


End file.
